


Prey

by Clea2011



Series: Summer Pornathon Works 2015 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing compared to the thrill of the hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prey

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for summerpornathon Round 1 prompt 'Cross'. 
> 
> It also fills the 'food porn' (what? It does!) square of my merlin_writers trope bingo and the 'cursed' square of my hc_bingo round 6 card and the 'darkfic' square of my trope_bingo round 5 card.

Nothing compared to the thrill of the hunt.

Merlin could hear his prey’s blood pulsing strongly with fear and desperation. It would taste so much sweeter for it. Merlin could kill in an instant, but he liked the chase. This one had headed for a church, was struggling with the door…

Merlin moved, instantly at the man’s side. He saw blue eyes widen in fear at the show of power, but the self-preservation instinct was strong and the man put his shoulder to the door, still trying to escape. There was no chance. Merlin’s eyes glowed momentarily, and the door fell inwards.

The man scrambled inside. “Sanctuary,” Merlin heard him gasp as he ran. “I claim sanctuary.”

Like that was going to stop Merlin. Merlin, alone among his kind, had magic.

He could see the horror in the man’s eyes as he approached. Beautiful, tempting. He would enjoy taking this one.

“What are you?” the man gasped. He was at the altar, a huge ornate cross hanging over it.

“Your destiny,” Merlin replied, baring his fangs.

Recoiling, the man snatched up a small crucifix and held it out. Merlin could see his hand trembling.

“Those give a real buzz,” Merlin told him, gazing into his eyes, mesmerising him.

That was boring. He wanted a struggle.

“Look away.”

The man gasped as he did so, shaking his head to clear it.

“Your eyes…What did you do to me?”

Merlin didn’t know. He’d had no guidance because he’d killed his sire, though now he couldn’t remember why. There had been anger, rage, and then he’d felt nothing. Not until this blond human with his hot, pounding blood that Merlin _had to_ taste.

Merlin leaned in, close, breathing in the man’s scent. His sweat, his fear, they were intoxicating.

“Please…” the man tried to back away, still holding the crucifix.

Merlin _reached_ for him, pulling him onto the cold stone floor. A wave of his hand, and their clothes were gone. The prey gasped, then tried to cover himself. He was truly beautiful.

Merlin had never felt desire like this before, not in all his years. Three hundred years, it was… perhaps more. He couldn’t even remember what his life was before.

“Oh no,” Merlin breathed. “Let me look at you, sweet thing.” And he used his magic again, forcing the man’s hands away, spreading his arms wide as if he were crucified upon that cross overshadowing them.

“Arthur,” the man gasped. “I’m Arthur.”

As if giving his name would save him. There was something familiar about him, but Merlin couldn’t place it. This Arthur made him need and want like no other. Merlin was hard already, just from the sight of the golden creature beneath him, warm and vital.

“You’re mine,” Merlin purred. He pushed Arthur’s legs apart, kneeling between them as if he were preparing to pray. Appropriate, given their setting. And he’d worship this beautiful creature, briefly. So fragile. So very delicious.

Arthur was struggling now, terrified, fighting against the magic that bound him.

Slowly Merlin raised Arthur’s hips, his magic reaching in, stretching him, preparing him…

“Please don’t…” Arthur gasped, but Merlin could hear the hitch in his breath and see his cock stirring in its nest of blond curls. Arthur wanted this too. “Please…”

“You don’t have to beg,” Merlin whispered as he pushed inside and started to thrust, hard and fast. Arthur was tight and hot around him and moaned like a whore with every flex of Merlin’s hips, his leaking cock erect against Merlin’s stomach. Arthur was completely Merlin’s, would do whatever he wanted.

“Come for me,” Merlin whispered, leaning oh so close to the tantalising vein throbbing in Arthur’s neck. Soon, so soon, it would be his. Arthur jerked and spasmed beneath him, coming with a cry. The crucifix slipped from his fingers, clattering to the floor unnoticed.

It sent Merlin over the edge, finally biting down and tasting the hot, sweet blood he craved as he pulsed deep inside Arthur

“Oh.”

Arthur lay back, trembling. There was semen on his stomach, blood trickling down his throat.

“Merlin,” he gasped. “What happened to you?”

And suddenly Merlin’s memories started to return. All of them, overwhelming him. It was too much.

He wanted that sweet blood again, wanted all of Arthur, every last part of him. If he drank deep enough it would stop. Everything would stop.

He lowered his head, his fangs extended, and pressed his mouth to Arthur’s warm flesh for the last time.


End file.
